


Relief

by hanyou_elf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP without Porn, implied OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes what he needs and leaves Steve breathless and relaxed. (Thundershield)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, edited by myself. Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Thor hadn’t been expecting his blond soldier to be hiding away in the depths of the gym, assaulting punching bags when he arrived, but he wasn’t surprised. Lately, the good Captain had been struggling with many issues that he didn’t know how to address with Thor. Communication was hard, and Thor and Steve had always communicated better through the physical.

Bruce was much better about making sure emotional things were tended to, he was an amazing ally, and Thor was grateful to have him.  
But tonight, it was all about Thor and Steve. It was what the two strongest members of their team could get up to together. Thru could see the shivering in Steve’s powerful body, could see him trembling with whatever had sent him to this desperate place where few could handle him. 

Providence had been good to find Thor on Midgard when his lover needed him around.

“Go away Thor,” Steve panted as he beat at the punching bag before him. 

“I cannot just leave my lover like this. What kind of partner would that make me?”

Steve sighed heavily and pushed his forehead against the firm skin of the punching bag. He bowed his blond hair and closed his blue eyes and Thor could only watch him breath.

Steve finally stepped away from the punching bag and turned, sharp and precise and something that -Thor recognized from his military days, until he was facing the demigod. It was intoxicating to be the focus of Steve’s intense gaze, fiery blue eyes burning brilliantly beneath the damp blond fringe of Steve’s sweaty hair.

“In will take your mind off of whatever it is that is bothering you,” Thor promised.

Steve groaned as he took in the words, and Thor knew it wouldn’t be long to get what he wanted from the iconic soldier. He offered no more warning after he removed the clothing that covered him for propriety’s sake while walking the halls of the tower. He didn’t understand the fear of nudity that his human counterparts seemed to have, especially when he’d seen and been buried in everyone’s body at least a dozen times. Steve’s eyes tracked over every curve of Thor’s muscular body, looking at every inch of the body that he would prefer to have the soldier on his knees worshipping.

Because he knew that wouldn’t be happening, Thor launched himself at Steve’s sweat covered body, satisfied at the gung of pain and shock when he drove the enhanced human into the wall behind him. He pushed their lips together and it wasn’t a kiss, it was a claiming of lips and a war. Thor ground his naked hips against the surprisingly soft fabric of Steve’s sweatpants.

It wasn’t much of a war between them. Steve may have been a stubborn man, but he knew when he had to let go. He recognized the importance of the giving and taking that sex would give him. But he wouldn’t do that to him tonight, not in the gym that is supposed to be his private refuge in the tower.

Thor groaned as he slid his tongue between Steve’s lips, teased the roof of Steve’s mouth as he rolled his hips, pressing the hardened proof of his lust against the cotton, his whole body a mass of nerves that were on fire. He ground against Steve, pushing the strength of his body into Steve, hoping that he could offer a small measure of reprieve for the soldier, knowing that he needed to give the human relief. He wouldn’t lie, he wanted to feel the suction of Steve’s body around his cock, wanted to feel the tight heat that he was more than familiar with, that he reveled in and worshipped at.

Steve groaned and tilted his head back as he lowered himself in Thor’s grasp, a moment of remembrance of the small man, the determined man, that he had always been. He was cocky and sure of himself, but he was more than willing to make himself supplicant when needed. And Thor loved that about him. Among other things.

Thor wrapped his arms tight around Steve and pulled him into his arms, forcing Steve to cling to him with his legs and his arms tight around Thor’s neck. It only served to make Thor kiss him harder, devour Steve’s mouth as if he were partaking of some delicacy. He rolled his hips into the Captain’s and was pleased at the response: his groan and thrust into Thor’s stomach. It was a chaste imitation of what they could be doing.

Steve broke their kiss and gasped softly before he murmured soft platitudes, declarations of desire and whispers of want. Filthy words that Steve would never say in another situation. Thor loved to drive him to the point where he was incoherent and desperate. He loved the filthy words and the promise of things that he would get when he had the blond on his knees, begging for release.

“Thor,” Steve begged as they ground together, the slid of his naked skin against Steve’s clothing, relishing the friction of the cotton, the press of Steve’s hard cock pressed against his stomach, against his pelvis as he moved. He could feel the heat as Steve’s body tensed, as his head fell back and his brilliant blue eyes slid closed beneath the pleasure.

The soldier was trembling, and Thor knew it was close, knew he was going to drive the blond into orgasm before he himself was even close. But he didn’t mind it at all. He liked the way he could give Steve so much pleasure, so much distraction when it was needed. 

Orgasm surprised the captain as they moved together. His head smacked against the back of the wall and his mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as he reveled in the overwhelming pleasure as his back arched and taut pleasure rolled through him.

He shivered as he came down, clinging to Thor’s large body, relief and pleasure evident in the lassitude that endorphins forced through him. For Thor, Steve was never more beautiful than when he relaxed in the overwhelming pleasure he gained from Thor’s body. 

-.-.-.-

Steve was quiet as he fell into the soft cocoon of the bed he’d been given when he’d moved into the Tower. Thor had taken over it, his most constant companion in bed, he could handle Steve’s strength and he was willing to let the soldier be rough and get roughing return. And for Steve, the rough sex was good, but only if he could feel it. Tony tried, kept inventing new ways to keep Steve restrained, but there was something lacking in the impersonal nature of cuffs and hard steel.

He shifted in the soft cotton of his sheets and smiled tot himself as he made room for Thor’s large body beside him. He grunted at the touch of calloused hand on his naked hip and found himself relaxing into the touch. He was on edge and hungry for more, but he didn’t need the rough and tumble that he was desperate for, but never completely comfortable with in himself. 

Thor pressed a kiss into Steve’s shoulder and pulled him flush against his body. The hard press of Thor’s erection against his ass was enough to encourage Steve to move, rocking his hips slowly, teasingly. “We don’t need to so anything,” Thor promised softly with a hand in his hair and a tensed palm against Steve’s hip.

“I know. I don’t need… I want. It’s okay,” Steve promised softly, struggling to explain what he meant. He couldn’t find the words that he needed and finally just resorted to soft begging, “Please, just. I want you.”

“Peace lover,” Thor murmured. He turned Steve’s head so he could place a soft kiss on Steve’s lips, silencing him.

Steve turned his body completely; submitted his strong form to Thor’s and groaned softly as he was pushed into the bed, as they rolled together. Steve shifted his hips up into Thor’s and groaned into the space between their lips when he felt the hard press of Thor’s cock against his own, still soft and sensitive but eager to respond. He spread his hips and grunted as Thor fell close to him, body weight and gravity pressing them together tightly. 

“What do you want?”

“You,” Steve whimpered. He arched his back and tightened his hands in fists against Thor’s back, strands of long blond hair in his fist. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he rocked his body against Thor’s. 

Thor didn’t speak again, a soft noise in the back of his throat as he slid a hand down Steve’s body, curling against Steve’s ass, teasing him. There was a moment of quiet between them before Thor pushed into him. The tip of his finger pressed deep into Steve and he groaned as he moved with the penetration. It was dry and rough and friction, but Steve wanted it more. He spread his legs and licked his lips.

“Deeper,” Steve demanded softly. He whined disappointedly when Thor pulled his finger free from Steve’s ass. He felt disappointment coursing through him as he was left wanting. There was the flick of the lid of his lube and the slick sound of liquid slipping out of the plastic tube and Steve arched his hips up in offering. 

There was a moment of quiet desperation as Thor took in the view Steve offered him. He licked his lips and pressed his fists into the bed beneath him before he rocked his hips up into the air. He was inviting and hungry, his body eager for more, hungry for the press of Thor’s body. He wasn’t kept wanting long as Thor slid two slick fingers deep into his body. He arched his back and gasped his mouth wide open as pleasure roared through his sweaty body. He sobbed a soft breath in, eager to be ridden hard. 

He wanted to be used by the thundered in ways that nobody else on their team could do.

The prep was slow and thorough, a carefully added third finger to his hole, widening the space before he could beg for more. It was as if Thor could read his mind, could see how much he needed and the pace he needed to go. 

Steve whined in pleasure when Thor gave him a teasing kiss and a quick lick with his tongue up the muscles of his neck, a promise and a threat. Steve whimpered as he rocked his hips up to Thor’s touch. He was not disappointed when he finally had the thick push of his hard cock against his ass and was finally breached. 

Steve wanted to cry at the perfection of it all. They’d been here, Steve spread on Thor’s cock, many times before. He was perfect in Thor’s arms, perfect in the way Thor made him feel like he was delicate and loved and truly belonged in this strange new world. It was amazing to have Thor in his bed, to have the powerful man wrapped around him, protecting and earnest in his lust and affection. 

Thor finally filled him completely. His hips pressed to Steve’s hips, thighs spread wide in supplication. Next, in knew he needed to find a way to worship at the blasphemous altar of Thor’s body. He wanted to familiarize himself with the alien’s taste his cock deep in Steve’s throat. 

Thor’s movements were show and steady, refusing to give Steve any kind of serious relief. His big hands were confident on Steve’s hips, an anchor as he rolled fluidly into and out of Steve’s body. It left Steve breathless.

“Enjoy yourself lover,” Thor ordered softly. 

Steve could do nothing else. He groaned as he tipped his head back, mouth wide in pleasure as he grunted with each soft roll of thick cock into his receptive body. He finally wrapped his arms around Thor, gave into the need to touch. He felt like he was drowning in sensation and he was okay with that. Steve wasn’t hard yet, probably wouldn’t be soon, but he was happy to be exactly what Thor needed. 

The slow movements picked up speed as Thor’s body grew taut, his breathing sped up and panting as he chased orgasm in Steve’s body. It didn’t take long before Thor shouted his pleasure into the dark room as he curled over Steve, relief evident in his deep voice. Steve gentled his hold on Thor, changing from clinging desperately to soothing comfort. He pet down Thor’s muscular back, traced the poetic curve of the otherworldly back as Thor panted hotly against Steve’s shoulder. 

“Are you pleased?” Thor asked quietly. He pulled out of Steve’s body slowly, heat and liquid and just a little discomfort as they separated. Steve nodded, not saying anything as he basked in the afterglow. “Let us invite Tony for later. I am not yet spent.” 

Steve nodded with a soft blush before he curled up against Thor’s chest. “Nap first,” he demanded.


End file.
